This Is Not What I Expected
by DuncanandGwen4ever
Summary: When Gwen and Duncan break up they move away hoping not to see each other again. But when they happen to go to the same school will they have the same feelings they once had for each other? Find Out in This Is Not What I Expected.
1. Chapter 1

**This Is Not What I Expected/Chapter 1**

**A/N Well hello everyone! Hope you're having an amazing day like I am. Anyway here's a new story for ya. It's called "This Is Not What I Expected" and I hope you LOVE it!**

**Gwen P.O.V**

I had an amazing life. I had a great boyfriend, good grades, amazing friends, everything was perfect. But then the unexpected happened.

*Flashback*

Duncan had taken me to my favorite restraunt, Olive Garden. I didn't know why but it didn't really matter right now. The night was going great... so far.

"Gwen... I need to talk to you." Duncan said.

"Umm ok what about?" I asked.

"Well I think we... need to break up. I'm sorry I don't feel anymore sparks with our relationship. I'm sorry." Duncan said.

I was heartbroken. I didn't have any idea what to say so I just got up and left. I walked to my car, got in, and locked the door. Duncan came running up to my car begging me not to take the break up so hard but he was making it worse. I blasted my music up and drove off leaving Duncan there alone.

*End Of Flashback*

I sat on my bed crying thinking of those bad times. After he dumped me, my family and I moved away. Duncan probably thought I had moved because I didn't want to see anymore but that's not true. My mom got a new job as an accountant. It paid well and she had better hours than her old job. So that's why she accepted it.

As I was thinking I heard my mom call me downstairs. I walked down the staircase and found her holding her purse, waiting by the door.

"Come on. We need to buy your things for school." she said.

I got in the car and we drove to the store. We bought the supplies, the clothes, everything I needed to start a new school year at Wawankwa High. Hopefully it was going to be a great year.

**Duncan P.O.V**

"Come on Courtney! Were going to miss the movie!" I said.

"Dunky I don't want to see "Friday The 13th." she said.

"Ugh fine I'm taking you home!" I said.

As we got in the car and drove away all I could think about was why was Courtney my girlfriend. I mean we don't have anything in common and all she does is complain. It's seriously driving me crazy! The only reason why I went out with her was because she's hot but now I feel like dumping her. Hmm I'll think about it when I get home.

I dropped her off at her house and gave her a peck on the cheek. I finally got to turn on my radio. Whenever Courtney's in the car I can't listen to my music or she will change it to a different station or turn off. Another reason why I'm thinking of breaking up with her. I finally got home and went into the kitchen to get some food. I grabbed a bag of hot cheetos and a pepsi and went straight for the couch.

As soon as I was about to turn on the T.V my parents came home. Umm wow there home early. I wonder why.

"Duncan we have some good and bad news." my mom said.

While I just looked at them.

"Well I got a new job today as a police officer and I think I'm going to take the offer." my dad said.

"Alright." I said.

"But um were moving because of my new job." my dad said.

What! Whoa this is not going to happen! I am not going to leave my friends, my girlfriend, my... Wait my girlfriend. Hmmm if I move I could break up with Courtney but then it will because I'm moving! Yes this is perfect!

"Great when do we pack?" I asked.

They both said "In a week." I got up from the couch and ran to my room so I could give Courtney a call. I dialed her number and waited for her to answer.

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Hey Courtney meet me at the park we need to talk." I said.

I hung up before she could yell at me or anything. It was just like her to overreact. But then again... I am breaking up with her.

**A/N alrighty! There's chapter 1 of "This Is Not What I Expected!" Ok everyone hope you enjoyed it and if you want me to update you know what to do, REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. You guys should know that already! Lol anyway have a great day. And REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Is Not What I Expected/Chapter 2**

**A/N HOLY CRUD! Thank you so much for the reviews! I loved each and every one of them! Anyway here chapter 2 of "This Is Not What I Expected" for ya. Its all in Duncan P.O.V this chapter. Hope you like it and remember Review! =)**

**Duncan P.O.V**

I met Courtney at the park. She was sitting on the swing set looking at that ground. She was wearing a purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and purple flip flops. She looked hot as always but even that wasn't going to stop me from breaking up with her.

"Courtney... we need to talk." I said.

She looked up at me. I could tell she was worried.

"Um Courtney I'm moving away. We can't have a long distance relationship so we should break up." I said.

She had tears form up in her eyes but then she smiled. Why'd she smile?

"Dunky I have a great plan! I'll move to so we can stay together!" she said excitedly.

What! This was not supposed to happen! Courtney gave me a huge hug. She was so happy while on the other hand I was pissed. This is not going to end well.

A few days past by and my life wasn't getting any better. Courtney kept calling me every minute to find out ALL the details. She wanted to know the school, the people, everything. I couldn't take it anymore so I just turned off my phone and went on the computer. I played games, listened to music, and looked up random things. This went on for hours until my parents came home.

"Duncan pack up everything that's left! Were moving tomorrow!" my mom yelled.

I grabbed my phone and called Courtney telling her that we were moving tomorrow.(No there not going to live together) I logged off my computer and packed up my clothes, music, posters, and all my other junk. All that was left was my bed and furniture. It was so empty.

The day turned into night and I began to get tired. I got into bed and fell asleep waiting for tomorrow to come.

***Next Day***

I woke up and got ready. I brushed my teeth, did my Mohawk, and got dressed. I put on my skull shirt, blue jeans, and red converse. I went downstairs and went straight for the kitchen but the doorbell rang. I opened the door and found Courtney. She was moving with me but we weren't living together. She was just riding with us today and her parents were going to get her later when the finished unpacking.

"Hi Dunky!" Courtney said while wrapping her arms around me.

"Hi." I mumbled.

I was not happy to see her. The first thing I wanted to do was get far away from her but instead she was moving with me! Ugh this is going to suck!

After a while the moving truck came. They took everything and we all go in the car and headed for our new house. It only took 2 hours but seemed like forever with Courtney here. All she did was complain!

We finally for to the new house. It looked amazing. It had 2 floors, 3 bathrooms, 5 bedrooms, a huge kitchen and living room. I picked my room and started organizing it but was interrupted by Courtney.

"Dunky let me help you. Your last room was so messy." she said.

Before I could say anything she grabbed all my things and started putting them in places. When she finished I absolutely HATED it! It was too neat. She didn't even put up my favorite posters and she made everything perfect.

"There. Much better. What do you think." she asked.

I was speechless. I had no idea what to say. I couldn't say I hated it or else she would cry so all that came out of my mouth was "Uhh sure."

She was about to keep fixing things but her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Alright I'll come home. Bye." she said.

She hung up her phone and looked at me. That was my mom. I have to go. She walked to the front door and right when she was about leave my dad came in with a paper in his hands.

"Wait!" my dad said.

"What now?" I asked.

"Well before Courtney left I wanted to tell you guys your starting school tomorrow at Wawankwa High!" he said.

"Dunky isn't that great!" Courtney squealed.

"Um ya sure great." I said.

Courtney kissed me on the cheek and left. I walked back to my room and arranged my room the way I wanted it instead of neat and ugh. When I finished I jumped on my bed and just laid there.

"Hmm Wawankwa High. I wonder who I'll meet there." I said.

**A/N Wow that was a lot of writing for me! Anyway as always REVIEW! I can not stress that enough! The sooner you review I'll update faster! So um hope you liked it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Is Not What I Expected/Chapter 3**

**A/N hey guys how are you? Well here's chapter 3 so read and review!**

**Gwen P.O.V**

I woke up and got ready for the first day of school. I took my shower and got dressed. I wore black booty shorts, a blue shirt with a skull, and black converse. I had blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, clear lip gloss and thick mascara on. My black and blue hair was straightened and I had to admit I looked HOT!

I went down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I waved my mom good bye and went outside to catch the bus.

**Duncan P.O.V**

"What the Hell!"

I was sound asleep until some idiot pulled the covers off and poured cold water on me!

"Dunky wake up! School starts in half an hour sweetie!" Courtney said.

How'd Courtney get in my house!

"Great..." I replied.

I got up and got dressed. I wore a black skull shirt, jeans, and my red converse. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed the cereal and started eating out from it until Courtney took it and gave me a bowl. Ugh what is she my mother.

"Come on were going to be late!" she said.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me to my car. She took my keys and unlocked the door and got in the passengers seat. This is going to be a long day.

We pulled up to Wawanakwa High and went to the front office to fill out the paper work. Courtney finished first and went to her classes. Finally some alone time. 10 minutes later I finished and got my schedule. I started walking to my locker and that's when someone caught my eye. Damn I could get along with her! I was about to walk up to her but these love birds bumped into me.

"Hey watch it!" I said.

"Sorry bra" the guy said.

"Ya sorry. Hi I'm Bridgette." the girl said.

"Duncan." I said.

"Cool I'm Geoff. So were are you headed?" the guy said.

"Umm" I was about to tell them I was going to talk to that girl but then the bell rang and she walked away. "Room 302" I said.

"Cool. Were going there to. And by the way you're going the wrong way." Geoff said.

That's how Geoff and I started our friendship. When lunch came the couple led me to there table. As the minutes past by there other friends came to the table. There was this huge, strong guy. His name was D.J. Then there was this nerdy geek. He had red hair and all he talked about was star wars. His name was Harold. After him this large girl named Lashawna sat at that table. Then there was this guy Trent. I swear he looked gay.

"Ok guys this is Duncan." Geoff said.

"Wait Geoff she's not here yet!" said Bridgette.

"Whose not here?" I asked

"Oh just this girl that you'd get along with." said Geoff

"Oh really will..." I said.

I started talking but then this girl came came up to the table. I couldn't see her face very well but she looked hot. She was wearing black booty short, a blue shirt with a skull, and black converse, and she had blue and black hair. Wait iv seen that hair before. Oh ya I was going to talk to her but then Geoff bumped into me.

"Hey guys sorry got in a fight with Heather." she said.

"*Gasp* Hey! Bridgette said.

"Hey so what's going... Umm whose this?" she asked.

She looked my way and just froze. Holy Crap could it be? Was it really her? Was it... Gwen?

**A/N OH MY GOD! Wow they meet again! Well that's a surprise well not really. Lol hope you like it. And Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Is Not What I Expected/Chapter 4**

**A/N hello! How are my favorite supporters doing today? Well anyway here's chapter 4 for ya and I hope you enjoy it! =)**

**Duncan P.O.V**

She just stood there wide eyed. I was pretty shocked too. I mean this is my ex-girlfriend were talking about. When I broke up with her she moved away and I didn't know what happened. Now that I found her it's weird but over the 2 years we were broken up she's changed. She looks amazing. Right now I don't even no why I broke up with her in the first place.

"Duncan?" she asked.

"The one and only sweetheart." I said with a smirk.

She smiled but it soon turned in to a frown. "Don't call me that."

Right...When we were dating I used to call her that.

"Gwen I'm sorry about what happened then but I really want to be friends." I said.

"Umm sure why not." she said.

When she said we could be friends my heart started racing. I was so happy. I have never felt this way before.

"Umm GUYS! Will you please tell us what's going on!" Everyone said.

"Ohh sorry guys. Um this is Duncan my ex-boyfriend." Gwen said.

It went silent. No one talked for awhile. I could feel the tension at the table. I was about to say something but then there was this screech. Great I know exactly who that is.

"Dunky! How come you didn't introduce me to your new friends!" Courtney asked.

I just stood there while Courtney said hi to everyone and then she stopped in front of Gwen. This is not going to be good.

"Ummm hello?" said Courtney.

"Sup." Gwen said with a smirk. Iv taught her well.

"I'm Courtney. I was a C.I.T." Courtney said.

Omg she seriously brought that stupid C.I.T thing up!

"And?" Gwen said. I couldn't help but laugh. This was so hilarious. Courtney was going to lose it.

"UGH WHY ARNT YOU BEING POLITE!" Courtney screamed.

"*giggled* whatever." Gwen said while walking away. Wow this is why I love her. Uhhh I mean loved?

As the day ended I found Gwen at her locker so I decided to talk to her. I didn't really know what to say but I had to start somewhere.

"Umm hey Gwen." I said.

"Huh or hey Duncan what's up." she said sweetly.

"Nothing much what about you?" I asked.

"Nothing. So... is Courtney your girlfriend?" she asked.

I had no idea what to say. Should I tell her yes or no? Ugh!

"Umm ya." I said.

"Oh cool well I have to catch the bus so later." she said.

Before she could walk away I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

"Or I could give you a ride?" I said.

"Ummm are you sure? I mean don't you have to take you "C.I.T" girlfriend home?" she asked

"Ya but it will be fine. Don't worry." I said.

"Ok thanks." she said.

2 minutes later Courtney came up to us. "Why is she here?" she asked.

"Because I'm giving her a ride. Deal with it." I said.

We all walked to my car and drove off. I dropped Courtney off first and continued to drive to Gwen's house. When we got there I noticed I lived pretty close. Actually I lived right down the street.

"Hey I live right down the street." I said.

"Really? That's cool. Maybe we could hang out sometime." she said.

We walked up to her door and she unlocked it. She looked at me one more time before giving me a hug, saying "Its nice seeing you again Duncan" and closing the door.

**A/N alright there's chapter 4! As I say in all my other stories I'm sorry if you're getting confused. If you are just PM me and ill be happy to clear it up for you. =) Hope you liked it and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Is Not What I Expected/Chapter 5**

**A/N HEY! Alrighty here's chapter 5 for you and I think it has a lot of DRAMA in it! YAY! Lol anyway I hope you like it so read it and tell me what you thought by reviewing. =)**

**Gwen P.O.V**

I can't believe what happened today. First I see my ex and then I find out he has a girlfriend. Wow my life sucks. Even though Duncan broke my heart I can't help but love him. It's so weird.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV waiting for my mom and brother to come home. Hours past by and they still weren't here. I decided to call my mom.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey mom where are you and Alex?" I asked

"Oh sorry honey! I forgot to tell you that Alex is staying at a friend's house and I have the night shift. So you have the house to yourself." she said.

"Ohh ok bye." I said while hanging up.

Hmm the house to myself. What should I do? I can't have a party, or invite a friend. Ugh this sucks!

A made my way back to the couch and got a call on my cell phone. I looked at the caller I.D but it was from a privet caller. Who could it be?

"Who are you and why is your number blocked?" I answered.

"Calm down sweetheart it's just me. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the park?" he asked.

Wow Duncan asking me this? Hmm this is new.

"Umm ya sure I guess. I'll meet you there in 10 minutes." I said while hanging up.

I ran up to my room and redid my makeup. After that I went downstairs and out the front door headed toward the park.

**Duncan P.O.V**

After Gwen hung up the phone I went outside. It was weird. I have never felt this way with any of my other ex's.

I soon arrived at the park and sat on the bench. I looked around and saw this small figure walking towards me. It had to be Gwen. The figure kept coming closer and closer until it was right in front of me.

"Hey" she said.

I scooted over so Gwen could sit next to me and surprisingly she did. I always thought when ex's stay friends it gets awkward but with her it felt perfect. Umm... well you know what I mean.

We started talking about what has happened since we broke up and all kinds of other random crap. It felt so right. I felt like I could be myself. I felt like an idiot for breaking up with her. I'm actually not sure why I did in the first place. Maybe I was... scared.

"I'm such an idiot." I said.

"We all know that Duncan, but what are you talking about?" she said smirking.

"Well... for breaking up with you." I said.

It went silence. Did I really just say that? Shit this is not good!

"Right... well let's just leave that in the past." she said looking down.

I couldn't help myself. It was like I was forced to do it. I cupped her face and leaned in. I could tell she was in shock from what was happing but I just needed to taste her one last time. I did the unthinkable. I kissed her. ;)

**Gwen P.O.V**

I felt Duncan cup his hands around my face. Holy crap was he really about to do this? My question was answered when I felt his soft, sweet, lips on mine. Oh how I have missed those lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling us close. The kiss became more passionate. He licked my lips requesting an entrance. I opened my mouth letting his tongue wrap around mine. Soon his hands began to find there way under my shirt. As he did that I was snapped out of my trance. Oh my god this is so wrong. He's dating that prissy chick Courtney and HE broke up with me. Ugh! I pulled away from the kiss and got up. Duncan looked surprise but finally found the words to say.

"What's wrong?" he said.

"What's wrong? What's wrong! You're dating Courtney! Duncan, you broke up with me remember! Ugh!" I screamed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just ran off. I ran as fast I could toward my house and up to my room. I locked the door and jumped in my bed screaming into my pillow. Why is he doing this to me! He broke up with me and now he kisses me! And oh how I have missed the taste of his lips. His soft sweet lips. Ugh Stop It Gwen! Come on you don't need him! Aww but how I do. It's weird but Duncan completes me. This is how it went the rest of the night. Me yelling at myself whether I should like Duncan or not. This continued for a while until I just got tired and fell asleep.

**A/N Duncan! Keep you lips to yourself! Naughty boy, you have a girlfriend! Then again she is a complete bitch, psycho path, freak, idiot... Haha well you get the point.**

**And Gwen, aww poor you! This is probobly so hard for you. Not knowing whether to take him back or not! Anyway… tell me what you thought by REVIEWING! Hope you liked it! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This Is Not What I Expected/Chapter 6**

**A/N Hey everyone. I would have updated early this morning because I had chapter 6 written but then I accidently erased it. I was so mad at myself! Anyway here you go and in this chapter there is a special character in it! BTW I kind of think this chapter is confusing so if it is just PM me and I'll be happy to explain it to you. ;) Lol hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think!**

**Gwen **

I woke up in a sweat this morning. Holy Crap did I really kiss Duncan last night? It's going to be so awkward at school!

I got out of bed and did my daily routine. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. Today I wore white booty shorts, an Escape The Fate shirt, and black converse. I also wore a lot of eyeliner and mascara.

When I was finished I went downstairs and grabbed an apple. I heard the bus pull up in my drive way and honk it's horn so I went outside and got on. I sat in the back like always and then my friends Bridgette and Lashawna got on. Bridgette sat in front of me saving a seat for her boyfriend Geoff and Lashawna sat in the seat beside me saving a seat for Harold. When those 2 guys came on, the lovebirds made out leaving me to myself.

I waited until we got to school and it seemed like forever! I made my way to the front doors thinking of how today was going to go. When I opened the doors that's when I saw Duncan. We stared into each others eyes until Heather came up to me and slapped me. Ohh she's going to get it!

**Duncan P.O.V**

I was at my locker when I heard the school doors slam open. I looked up to see who it was and saw Gwen. We stared into each others eyes and smiled. She looked beautiful today. Well she always looks beautiful. Wait what am I saying! I don't like Gwen. Right?

As I was thinking I heard people yelling "fight,fight,fight!" What the heck happened! I walked over to the crowd of people to see a better view and what I saw was AWESOME!

Gwen punched Heather in the nose which made it bleed like crazy! Then she went for her teeth and knocked 3 out! Heather tried to make a move but with Gwen pinning her down she failed. Gwen simply got tired of this and just knocked Heather out leaving her motionless on the floor and leaving me there shocked from all the damage she did to Heather. I saw her walk outside so I decided to chase after her. I ran after her and grabbed her by the wrist so she wouldn't leave.

"What!" she hissed

I cupped my hands around her face so she would look me in the eyes. "Are you ok?" I asked.

" *sigh* ya sorry." she said.

"No problem Sunshine." I said

Gwen laughed slightly but then glared at me. Crap I keep forgetting that was her nickname when we dated! Umm quick say something!

"Umm so you want to ditch?" I asked.

Her face lit up. "Of course!" she said.

We then walked down the street away from the school, headed toward my house.

**Gwen P.O.V**

While we were walking towards Duncan's house it was silent. He looked like he was thinking about something really important. Hmm well I guess I was going to break the silence.

"So..." I began but was cut off when Duncan yelled "Were here!" I looked up and saw a 2 story house with a white picket fence around it. Duncan grabbed my hand and took me inside. When you first walk in there is the living room. It was an orange/red color and had brown furniture. The furniture was placed in the middle of the room so there was space to walk around in. There was a huge flat screen on the wall and and there was a desk underneath it. Then on the right of the living room was the kitchen. On the left was a hallway to the bathroom, arcade room, and guest room. From what it looked like, it seemed like the second floor had three rooms which was Duncan's room, his parents' room, and another guest room. His house seemed so different from his other one. But don't get me wrong, I liked it.

As I was admiring his house his mom Debbie walked in with some groceries. She just looked at me and was completely shocked. Debbie suddenly dropped the groceries and ran toward me giving me a tight hug. She whispered so Duncan wouldn't hear "Gwen! Please tell me you replaced Courtney!" she said.

I giggled. I felt bad for his family. They probably had to deal with Courtney a lot! "Sorry Debbie. Were just friends." I whispered. She could tell I had a hard time saying "just friends" because she immediately whispered back "Well it's better than nothing. It's good to see you again." she said while walking away. I looked over at Duncan to see him completely confused. "What just..." he began to say but I cut him off "Lets just watch the movie." I dragged him half way up the stairs until Debbie came back in the room. "Hold It! Why aren't you two in school?" she asked. Oh crap. I didn't see this coming. Umm ok I got it. Hopefully Duncan will understand. "Oh um well I felt sick so Duncan said he would take care of me?" I said. I looked at Duncan to see if he got it but he still looked as confused as hell. He jumped up and yelled "Right so we should get her to a bed." I'm guessing he got the hint. He picked me up and carried me bridal style to his room. I was in shock! His big strong arms carrying me. Me against his warm strong chest. But it ended when he set me on his bed. I blushed a deep red.

"Umm are you ok?" he asked

"Oh ya. You just umm caught me off guard." I said.

"Umm... Ohh sorry about that." he said while blushing himself.

He walked towards his closet and pulled out a big box with holes punched in. What's in there? He placed it gently on the bed and slowly opened it. When I saw what was inside I was so happy! I felt like a little kid who got everything they ever wanted for Christmas. I couldn't believe he kept that little guy! Scruffy!

**Duncan P.O.V**

I walked to the closet and pulled out a box. When Gwen see's what's inside this she's going to freak! Lol I can't wait to see her reaction.

I placed the box on the bed and opened it. When I saw Gwen's face light up she looked adorable. Uh I mean... Ugh screw it I still have feeling for Gwen! As I was thinking I heard her yell "Scruffy!"

"You still have him! I thought after the break up you wouldn't have kept him since I gave him to you." she said quietly.

"Sweetheart this is the best present I have ever gotten. I'm not just going to give Scruffy away." I said with a smirk.

I remember it was my birthday and she gave me Scruffy. I loved this little guy. That's one of the reasons why I didn't give him away. Another is because Gwen gave him to me.

"Well let's watch the movie." she said while putting Scruffy back in the box. I put in Friday the 13th and sat next to Gwen on the bed and relaxed. We watched for a while and then I felt Gwen put her head on my shoulder. I stiffened up but then got used to it. It was weird it felt like old times. I heard her yawn and she fell asleep on me. I looked at her and she looked so cute. Everything about her was cute. When I was admiring her I yawned and soon fell asleep by her side.

**A/N Ok I know that Gwen didn't give Duncan Scruffy but it seemed to fit in the story. Anyway hope you liked it and please review. They make me update fasted. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This Is Not What I Expected/Chapter 7**

**A/N hello everybody! Well anyway here's chapter 7 for ya.**

**Duncan P.O.V**

I woke up and saw that it was dark outside. I tried sitting up but there was some extra weight on my chest. I looked down and saw Gwen cuddling me. She felt so warm up against my body. I started playing with her hair but then she started moving. I quickly moved my hands away. Crap did I wake her up? She opened her eyes slowly and looked around wondering where she was. When she saw me she smiled and said "What time is it?" I looked at the clock. "11:27" I said. She realized she was still holding on to me and immediately let go. "Sorry" she said while blushing. When she let go I missed her warm body. To bad she wasn't mine.

"What time do you need to be home?" I asked.

"Midnight." she simply said.

We both got off the bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. We saw both my parents talking and when they saw us walk in they smiled. It was weird I haven't seen them this happy for years. Was is because of Gwen?

"Hey you two. Did you sleep well?" my dad said smirking. Crap he saw that. I looked over at Gwen who was blushing like crazy. I just started smiling. I went over to the fridge and grabbed two sodas. A for Gwen and a Pepsi for me. I was about to hand Gwen the but when my mom said "So are you guys sure your "just friends" I was completely shocked and the soda just fell out of my hand on to the floor. And to my surprise it exploded and sprayed all over Gwen. Gwen was soaked with soda and she was laughing like a maniac and so were my parents. She started walking towards me with her arms open wide and gave me a big bear hug. "You're so sticky." I said laughing. "That's not my fault. You're the one that dropped the soda" she said laughing. I felt so happy with Gwen. I could be myself and she would never judge me. "Go take a shower before you attract the ants." I said. "Well do you have any extra clothes?" she asked. I dragged her back upstairs to my room and took out some of her clothes she left when we dated. I handed them to her and she looked at me weird. "Um you still kept these after 2 years? And do you know how tight these are going to be!" she said. I could just imagine them squeezing around her tiny frame. Just thinking about it was seriously turning me on. "Tough Luck." I said smirking. She rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom shutting the door. A few minutes later I heard the shower turn off. I waited a while and heard the door open. When I looked up all I could say was "Wow."

**Gwen P.O.V**

I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I put on the clothes that Duncan gave me and DAMN! They were so freaking tight. The shirt showed half of my stomach and the shorts were practically my underwear! I walked out of the bathroom and heard Duncan say "Wow." That's kind of weird. I mean he has a girlfriend. He can't possibly love me even though I love him. Wait uhh oh forget it. Yes I still love Duncan after not seeing him for 2 years. Happy now!

"Duncan this is way to TIGHT!" I said

"Well you could always wear nothing" he said smirking. Whoa did he just flirt with me?

"Perv." I said giggling.

I looked over at the clock and noticed that I had 15 minutes to get home. "Crap. I got to get home." I said grabbing my things. Duncan got up and we both walked to his car. We got in and drove off to my house.

On the way it was really quiet. I decided to break the silence. "So...how did you and Courtney become a couple?" I asked. I could feel the tension in the car. Oh my gosh did I really just ask that? "Um well... I saw her at an Escape The Fate concert and it just sort of happened." he said.

"Haha what! Come on its Courtney, a prep. What was she doing at an Escape the Fate concert?" I asked bursting out laughing.

"I really don't know. She was actually screaming at the band instead of enjoying it." he said.

"That's weird. But how did a you a punk and her a prep actually get together?" I asked.

"When she was yelling at the band I found it hot. I liked her attitude but now it's just so annoying and bitchy." he said.

I was about to say something about it but we arrived at my house. Duncan and I stared into each others eyes and slowly leaned in. We were going to kiss...again! I mean kissing him once is bad enough so twice! Courtney would kill me if she found out! I couldn't let that happen so I turned my head to the side turning our "kiss" into a hug. I quickly opened the car door and ran to my house. I unlocked the door, closed it, slid down it, and said "Why does he do this to me!"

**A/N well hello everybody! How's everyone on this great day. So anyway that was chapter 7 and I hope you liked it. Please review! I just love hearing what you guys have to say. So um thanks for reading and I'll try to update soon but remember R3V!3W! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This Is Not What I Expected/Chapter 8**

**A/N ok so this chapter begins 3 days after where my last chapter ended. Also the first part is in Gwen's diary. So hope you enjoy and review.**

**Gwen P.O.V**

I was sitting in my science class bored out of my mind. I had my diary with me so I decided to write in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Things with Duncan have been going great. I mean I know we broke up but it's not awkward at all. Sometimes it's like were still together. Even though I love him and always will I can't have him. He has his girlfriend Courtney. I guess I will just have to move on. I don't really know were to..._

As I was writing some new kid walked in to science. He was wearing a green shirt with a hand on it. He had baggy jeans on and his hair was shaggy and black. When he looked up our eyes connected. He had beautiful green eyes. Who was this guy?

"Gwen please raise your hand." Our teacher said. I did as I was told and the new guy started walking toward me. Holy crap is this guy going to sit next to me! Well... He is pretty cute and I do need to move on.

"Hey. I'm Trent." that guy said with a smile. "Gwen." I answered. We started talking the whole class period. Then apparently we had 2 more classes and lunch together. We talked some more in the 2 classes and it turned out Trent was a really nice guy. He was friendly, smart, and don't forget really cute! I think I really liked him. Wait what about Duncan! Wait...what about Duncan? He cheated on me 2 years ago. He moved on and now it's my turn. As I was thinking Trent said something. "Gwen do you want to go eat lunch with me?" he asked. What do I say? I mean I usually eat lunch with Duncan, but he'll probably be busy with his princess so I guess I could eat with Trent. "Ya sure why not." I answered.

When the bell rang we walked out together and got our food. We started eating and started talking about random stuff until he asked something that completely shocked me. "Gwen I know I just met you but will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I just sat there with my eyes popping out and my mouth hanging wide open. I can't believe he just asked that when we only knew each other for a day! I mean ya I would like to go out with him but isn't it a bit soon! I finally found some words to say. "Um yes I'll be your girlfriend." I said. At first I thought I knew what I was getting into but as soon as I said that I had the strangest feeling and I couldn't just brush it off. Something was wrong.

**Duncan P.O.V**

I was sitting at the lunch table waiting for Courtney and Gwen to show up. Courtney showed up but surprisingly no Gwen. Hmm maybe she got in trouble.

"So you finally got rid of the slut." Courtney said with a smirk. WTF! Did she think that she can just say that without me getting pissed off? "Courtney me and Gwen are friends. Deal with it." I said. After that it got really quite. "You mean ex-boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked. Whoa how did she find out about that! "Courtney were did you hear that?" I asked. She didn't answer for awhile but when she did I should have known. "Well I heard from Heather." she said. Of course. Heather the biggest bitch in school told her. Heather always found out about everything. I can't believe I didn't see this coming. "Ok Gwen is my ex-girlfriend but were just friends." I said. Courtney looked up from her food and smiled "Ok" she said. The bell rang telling us lunch ended and we went to our classes. The day passed by quickly. Before I knew it the bell rang for school to end. I walked to my locker so I could get my stuff and saw the craziest thing! Gwen was walking with some guy and they were holding hands! Gwen saw me looking so she walked over to me with the guy. "Hey." she said. "Um hi who's this?" I asked. She looked at the ground and said "This I Trent my... boyfriend." My heart sank. I couldn't believe she got a boyfriend. Oh this sucks!

**A/N ok so there's chapter 8! I no you might be sad that I put Gwen and Trent together but trust me I have my reasons. So tell me what you thought by reviewing! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**This Is Not What I Expected/Chapter 9**

**A/N ok so here's chapter 9. Hope you like it and please review!**

**Gwen P.O.V**

Seeing Duncan's face when I told him I had a boyfriend broke my heart. He didn't have the glow he usually did. I heard him mutter something and walk away. I felt horrible. Well I'll call him tonight and explain. Trent walked me home and gave me a kiss on the cheek. At first he seemed like a nice guy, now he's giving me these chills. I went to my room and did my homework. When I finished I called Duncan.

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Hello?" He answered. "Um hi?" I said. I wonder if he's going to hang up or talk to me. "Oh hey Gwen." he said. I could tell he was upset. "Look can we talk. Meet me at the park." I said. "Fine I'll be there in an hour" He said. With that we both hung up. I hope this goes well.

**Duncan P.O.V**

When we hung up all I could think about was Gwen's boyfriend! Gwen can't have a boyfriend she's supposed to be with me! As I was thinking Courtney called. "Hello?" I asked. "Dunky! Why didn't you call me!" she asked. Courtney started yelling at me which only made me more mad. I couldn't take it anymore. "Courtney! That's it! I can't it anymore. I'm tired of this relationship. We are over!" I said while hanging up. Wow I actually felt a little better. It was like I had some weight lifted off of my shoulders. But then started thinking of Gwen again. I got up off of my bed and went outside headed toward the park. When I got there I saw Gwen sitting on the swing looking at her feet.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, so are you mad that Trent's my boyfriend?" She asked.

"Well um not happy about it but it's your life." I said.

"Ugh Duncan! Can't you see that this kills me! Don't you know that I still love you but Trent's my boyfriend because you moved on! I hate it when I see you and Courtney kiss. It breaks my heart remembering when we use to kiss like that. And when we had great times together! Now it's all over!" she yelled while crying.

I was shocked. I had no idea she still loved me. I ran up to her and kissed her. She kissed back and it became so passionate. Our tongues collided and I loved every minute of it. We ran out of air and pulled back. I looked her in the eyes and said "Gwen I love you to. I was upset when you said Trent was your boyfriend because that meant I couldn't have you!" She smiled and hugged me tightly but then pulled back with a worried look on her face. "What about Courtney?" She asked. "Oh we broke up. She started yelling at me and I got tired of it. What about Trent?" I asked. "Ehh I tell him it's over tomorrow." she said. I started laughing. I was so happy. Gwen could always make me laugh, and she was always there for me. I was so glad she was mine again and I'm never letting her get away. Everything was perfect again. ;)

**A/N so there's the ending of "This Is Not What I Expected"! I really hope you guys liked this story. Thank you everyone that had reviewed this story. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Like if you liked the ending or anything like that. It really means a lot to me. I love you guys! ;)**


End file.
